Happy Heart's Day, Double Dork
by WhimsicallyUnfortunate
Summary: Edd is upset. Can Kevin help? Oneshot, EddKevin. Rated T for slight language. i disclaim edd and kevin bc they're not mine.


+Happy Hearts Day, Double Dork.+

By: Iyaimai Mika

Disclaimer: I don't' own any of the characters; the only thing I own is this story. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!

WARNINGS: Yaoi, Language, OOC, and a bad influence on kids who are considering skipping classes.

Summary: Yeah, this is kinda my spin off of that one Valentine's Day episode...

(\.#./)

Kevin walked down the all-too familiar halls of his middle school. He was skipping class, as usual. Kevin had decided that Literature was for the birds and that he didn't need it any way. He glanced about the halls, seeing nothing but decorations of pink, white and red hearts of all sizes and cupids for the upcoming holiday.

/Feh/ He thought. /Valentine's Day is for pussies. / He jammed his hands in his pockets and furrowed his brow. /It's overrated and it gives girls a reason to be all mushy and shit. / He involuntarily flinched at the thought of last year's incident. After that experience, he swore to himself to NEVER go into a dark place with Naz EVER again. She was cute, but sadistic, and overly possessive. Creepy.

As he nonchalantly strolled by his locker (whose door was failing at confining all of the Valentines and candies from his one-hundred and thirty-seven fangirls to the small space) his attention was snagged by a small noise. He stopped in midstep and listened. Was someone _crying_? He followed his ear to the door of a small janitor's closet. Yep, that's crying, alright. Kevin lifted his hand to turn the doorknob and turned it cautiously.

A surprised gasp emitted up from the floor of the closet. Kevin glanced down and there he saw the tear-stained face of Edd.

"What do you want Kevin? Have you come to pick on me?" he spat tearfully. Kevin was taken aback. He'd never seen this side of Double D.

"No, of course not." the tenderness in his voice even shocked Kevin. "What's wrong, you dork?"

"Nothing," Edd replied quietly, pulling his knees to his chin.

Kevin sighed and shut the closet door behind him. "You're a terrible liar, you know?" he said, setting himself down next to Edd. "Now really, what's wrong?"

Edd sighed sadly. "It's just... I'm tired of seeing everyone with their cards and candy. It's the same every year." He paused to wipe his eyes on his sleeve. "Every one, even Ed and Eddy!, gets at least one Valentine, and I'm left like this."

"W-Wait, you've never gotten a Valentine?" Edd shook his head solemnly. "Ever?" Again, a shake. Kevin quickly tried to scrounge together a plan until the one he was waiting for became as obvious to him as if someone had run up and shook his genitals in his face.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a sec." Kevin suddenly jumped up and left the cramped closet and bolted in the direction of his locker.

Screeching to a halt, he violently swung open the metal door and grabbed a box a small chocolates out of the confined space. He looked around for a writing utensil, but suddenly remembered the black marker in his pocket. Digging it out hastily, he gnawed off the cap and scrawled five simple words on the top. He threw down the marker and sprinted back to the closet.

Kevin slammed the door shut behind him and plopped down next to the wide-eyed Edd. He thrust the box into Edd's chest.

"Here." he panted. "This is for you."

Edd's already wide eyes grew even wider as he accepted the gift from the panting redhead.

"F-for... m-me?"

Kevin (who had resumed normal breathing patterns) nodded. "Yup."

"B-but why?"

Kevin blushed and pointed looked at his feet. "W-well...uhmm..." he chuckled nervously. "I...I kinda...

"Kinda _what_?" Edd asked innocently.

"... love you..." Edd looked up at the furiously blushing boy next to him. "And I have for a long time now..."

Before he knew it, Kevin had been pounced an, and his mouth had been claimed in a kiss all by Edd. The sock-headed boy pulled away.

"I love you too, Kevin." he whispered happily.

Kevin sighed in relief and pulled Edd back in for another kiss. As the two boys entwined themselves in each other, the box of chocolates sat in the opposite corner, still labeled in Kevin's messy handwriting,

_Happy Hearts Day, Double Dork._

fin.


End file.
